The Black Flash: Godspeed
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story. Now this story was inspired by "From Jinchuuriki to Speedster" by Shawn129 who has allowed me to use his Earth-X version of Naruto for this story. Now don't be surprised if there are similarities between parts of this chapter and the next but I can assure you all this will be different and not just a copy. So, without further ado**

 **I own nothing**

Earth-X, the only planet in the Multiverse without a formal designation, a world so awful, so horrific, no sane person would ever willingly travel there. Earth-X followed the history of the majority of the Multiverse Earths, but with a difference in that the Nazi's won World War II creating a worldwide New Reich called The Fatherland. The New Reich was co-headed by the Der Fuhrer, the effective dictator of Earth-X, and his wife.

Currently the Fuhrer was laying next to his beloved wife, both asleep, as his mind drifted to one of the few good memories he had on this Earth.

*Dream*

 _Screams of pain and mercy echoed throughout the building as Nazi generals and soldiers ran as fast as they could to escape their vengeful Fuhrer. None got far before a black and gold blur sped past them with black lightning trailing behind it and either snapped their necks, ripped their hearts out, or phased his hand through their chests._

 _Soon only three generals were left alive as they ran towards the exit, but before they could reach it the blur sped in front of them freezing the generals in their place. The Fuhrer was wearing a full body black suit with gold lightning designs covering it, along with gold reflective lenses over his eyes, and black lightning sparking off his body_

 _"Please Fuhrer have mercy!" One general begged backing away before suddenly a blade of black lightning pierced his chest_

 _"Mercy is for the weak, I believe that was the first lesson you taught me." Said the Fuhrer stalking_

 _"You cannot do this, after everything we've given you, we made you what you are!" Argued a second general before his neck was snapped_

 _"And you have my eternal gratitude, in return I'm killing you quickly. I think that's a fair trade." The Fuhrer retorted before rounding on the last general who fell to his knees_

 _"Please…" The man pleaded, as the Fuhrer stood over him_

 _"I told you all years ago I would kill you all, I'm making good on that promise." Said the Fuhrer shoving his hand into the mans chest and ripped his heart out_

 _The man fell dead while the Fuhrer dropped the heart and left the building, he had a planet to rule._

*End Dream*

Opening his eyes, the Fuhrer smirked as he emerged from the dream, that had been the first time he was happy on this Earth at being able to exact vengeance on the ones that forced him into the New Reich military training. When he first swore to kill them they laughed at him, they all laughed all up to the point before he finally had the power to kill them.

Though his smirk turned into a soft smile as looked down at his wife's head resting on his chest still sleeping softly. He still sometimes he found someone to love and who loved him on this Earth filled with nothing but sadistic bastards.

Not that he's any different considering all the people he's killed.

After killing his tormentors every happy he had after his wife was in everyone, he's sure if he'd never met her he would have long since already destroyed Earth-X.

Though he still plans to, after saving her life.

Shaking those thoughts for now the Fuhrer quietly slid out of bed grabbing a necklace with a gold lightning bolt. Once the necklace was around his neck gold lines spread out over his body before his suit manifested over him except for his mask.

Stopping in front of a mirror the Fuhrer looked at himself, seeing the same spiky sunny blonde hair, icy dark blue eyes, pale white skin from lack of sun, and three jagged whisker marks on each cheek.

As he looked at his reflection he let his mind drift again.

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I was born in the Elemental Countries, in Konohagakure. I am the Fuhrer of the New Reich, I am the husband of Kara Uzumaki. I am Godspeed.' Naruto thought

Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt his arms wrap around him making Naruto smile.

"I thought you were asleep." Stated Naruto, Kara resting her chin on his shoulder kissing his cheek

"You know I can't sleep without you there next to me beloved." Kara replied, as Naruto turned around wrapping an arm around her waist

"I know I just love hearing you say it." Naruto said kissing her softly and passionately

"Is everything ready for the invasion?" Questioned Kara turning to put her uniform on

"Yes, the soldiers are armed, and Prometheus and Black Arrow are awaiting us at the portal. All that's left is my signal." Said Naruto trying to be serious which hard to do with his wife getting dressed less than three feet from him

"What about Thawne?" Kara asked referencing the speedster from Earth-1, while Naruto scoffed

"The fanboy isn't needed, and if he has probably with it he can take it up with me." Said Naruto not having the highest opinion of the Reverse-Flash

After the other speedster showed up Naruto had gone to Earth-1 and learned everything he could about Eobard Thawne, Safe to say he didn't trust or like the guy, the only reason Naruto didn't kill him or even let him join the New Reich was because he'd be useful in distracting the Flash.

"Alright let's go." Said Kara now dressed in her uniform

Though before she could activate her mask Naruto stopped her putting a hand on her cheek.

"I swear I will save you." Naruto said lowly more to reassure himself than her

"I know you will." Responded Kara smiling kissing him gently before both activated their masks

*Later-Earth 1*

"Peace is overrated." Overgirl said floating down after incinerating the Priest with her heat vision

While below Godspeed, Prometheus, and Black Arrow stood in front of a group of Nazi soldiers.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Said Iris

"Nazis?" Oliver questioned both confused and surprised at the Nazi's appearance

"I hate Nazis." Barry, Oliver, and Kara said together

Immediately the soldiers opened fire on the people, but Barry sped forward catching all the bullets.

'Nearly half my speed.' Thought Naruto speeding up to the rafters watching an analyzing the fight

He saw Prometheus engage his wife's counterpart's sister and one of those "Legends", Black Arrow taking a sniping position on the balcony before his counterpart emerged from a portal to fight him, Kara and her counterpart had already flown out the church during their fight.

Naruto chose to stay out of the fight for several reasons, the first being he saw no reason engage such weaklings, the second he wanted to see how his soldiers and generals matched up to these so-called "Heroes", and third he was observing them.

Suddenly Supergirl cam crashing through a window into the ground sending debris everywhere, with Overgirl quickly following.

"Stay down." Overgirl ordered knowing she needed her counterpart alive

Instead Kara got up and used a sonic clap disorienting everyone, as Naruto's mask peeled away so he could cover his ears from the vibrations. Though he quickly regained his bearings just in time to see Supergirl pick up his wife and send her flying with a punch. Before she could continue her assault, Naruto sped down knocking her back and picking his wife up in his arms.

"Not bad." Naruto commented distorting his voice looking at the gathered heroes seeing the managed to knock out most of his men and Prometheus as well

"Everyone fall back!" Naruto ordered speeding away with Overgirl securely in his arms while Black Arrow threw down a flash bang

*Later-Earth-X*

Naruto sat on a rooftop overlooking the city as his wife and Black Arrow stood nearby.

"The Kryptonian was stronger than we anticipated." Black Arrow commented

"Next time, she won't be so lucky." Retorted Kara not happy she was defeated by her counterpart

Just then Reverse-Flash sped up to the roof looking none too pleased.

"What did you do? What did you do? You were supposed to wait until we were ready before you attacked!" Shouted Reverse-Flash at Naruto

"Opportunity knocked in the form of a wedding. We answered." Naruto replied without looking while knowing it had been the perfect opportunity given they'd have their guards down not expecting an attack during a wedding

"Opportunity knocked, and you answered. Well, now, because of your recklessness, we have lost Prometheus." Snapped Eobard approaching Naruto

But before he could get close in a flash of black lightning he was held by his neck and dangling from the roof while Naruto's mask receded.

"Watch your tone!" Growled Naruto tired of this fool thinking he had any power over him

"Let's get one thing clear, we don't need you as much as you think we do, so keep you thoughts to yourself or I'll remove your legs and go to your future and kill everyone you've ever loved before making you watch as I kill every single version of I can get my hands on. Do you understand?" Naruto said

"Yes Fuhrer." Choked Eobard, before Naruto tossed over his shoulder into a wall

"We saw some of what the heroes are capable of, meaning next time we'll be able to counter each them, and next time I'll deal with them personally." Said Naruto smirking darkly as his eyes turned blood red with three tomoes spinning around the pupil

"What do we do about Prometheus?" Asked Black Arrow as his mask vanished revealing Oliver Queen

"He got himself caught, so he's responsible for freeing himself. And if he does free himself, and finds us, you will be charged with killing him. Is that understood Oliver." Naruto commanded if Prometheus was foolish enough to be captured then he's to foolish to live

"… Yes Fuhrer." Said Oliver reluctantly at having to kill his best friend

"And you my love." Naruto said turning to Kara whose mask vanished as well

"Yes beloved." Said Kara wrapping her arms around his neck

"We're moving onto the next phase of the plan. Fanboy locate the Prism." Ordered Naruto, making Eobard frown at the title but doing as told

*Later-Dayton Optical System*

Barry and Kara both arrived at the Dayton Optical System before waiting a few moments for Oliver to arrive. It didn't take long before he rode up on his motorcycle.

"Just a quick reminder, super speed... I don't have it." Said Oliver

"Noted." Supergirl replied while Barry nodded

"So, what do we know about this place? Why are the Earth-Xers targeting it?" Asked Barry

"Because they had something we need." Naruto said as he, Overgirl, Black Arrow, and Reverse Flash walked forward with the latter setting the Prism on the ground

"Whatever you stole." Oliver began

"We're gonna want it back." Finished Barry, Naruto sneering behind his mask

Did they think they'd just hand the Prism over because they asked?

"Your confidence is predictable. You've faced some of the greatest evils known to man, and you've defeated them, but if you think so highly of yourselves that you can defeat any threat that comes your way…" Naruto began as he and the other Earth-Xers revealed their faces leaving the heroes shocked at their counterparts and Thawne's appearance

"How do you feel about us?" Asked Naruto relishing in their expressions

"This is sick." Oliver said seeing his Nazi-counterpart

"Do you mean looking at your reflection and seeing only weakness? I agree." Retorted Black Arrow

"Thawne?" Barry asked

"Direct from Earth-1. Do you like my face?" Eobard said motioning to fact he was once again wearing Wells face

"It's the face you were wearing when I became the Flash." Barry said

"I thought I'd put it on again. You know, for old time's sake. Plus, handsome." Eobard laughed

"I watched you die." Barry stated not to mention the Legends said the Black Flash erased him

"Or did you? It's time travel, Barry. So very confusing. I always seem to be saying that to you, don't I?" Eobard asked in amusement

"Tommy killed himself." Oliver told Black Arrow

"I heard your Tommy died years ago. That's what this earth does. It makes people soft." Black Arrow replied

"We've been watching you. We've been watching all of you and how you've squandered the potential of two worlds. On our earth, we've developed a meritocracy. We've accomplished greatness." Said Naruto as while he held no love for Earth-X he did like the fact that it had accomplished peace

Granted dictatorial peace, but peace none the less.

"You're perverse." Kara said to her counterpart

"No, Kara, you're the perversion. The most powerful being on the planet rendered weak by saccharine Americana? My pod was blessed to crash in the Fatherland." Retorted Overgirl

"Then go back there." Barry said

"This is not your earth. Leave." Oliver demanded

"I don't answer to the likes of you. My allegiance is to the Fatherland and to my wife." Said Naruto smiling at Overgirl which was returned, while Kara was shocked her counterpart was married to this strange blonde guy

"Last chance, go home." Repeated Oliver

"And stay there." Kara added

"All of you." Finished Barry directing the last part to Thawne

"Hm let me…" Naruto began before he and Thawne sped forward engaging the Flash

While he may not like Thawne, okay that's wrong he completely despises him, at least he's useful in high-speed fights.

Oliver drew an arrow and aimed it at Overgirl who looked amused.

"And what do you think that's going to do? Bullets bounce off of me." Said Overgirl wondering how he thinks a little arrow would hurt her

"Oh, this arrow won't." Oliver whispered firing the arrow

As the arrow flew the covering broke off revealing somehow, someway Oliver managed to get his hands on Kryptonite as the arrow pierced her arm.

"NO!" Shouted Naruto changing directions towards Oliver intent to separate his head from his shoulders

Though before he could make due on that the Flash broke off from fighting Thawne and tackled him away, but Naruto quickly threw him off.

Overgirl ripped the arrow from her arm and flew up to throw it at Oliver but Kara stepped forward and used her super breath throwing Overgirl back into the Dayton Optical sign.

"Get the Prism out of here!" Naruto ordered, as Reverse-Flash did so grabbing Black Arrow as well

"I'm pissed." Said Overgirl as Naruto helped her up

"Take it out on that." Naruto replied pointing to a building under construction, which she did using her heat vision as it started to collapse

With the heroes distracted Naruto picked up his wife and sped away, pleased that they managed to get the Prism.

*Later*

Naruto stood with his arms crossed while he listened to Eobard and Kara, the former working on the Prism and latter making sure he didn't try anything funny.

"Will it work?" Questioned Kara

"It will with a few adjustments and a significant power source." Eobard responded focusing on his work

"Oliver is on his way to handle that as we speak." Said Kara knowing Oliver should be arriving at S.T.A.R. Labs soon

"And your husband?" Asked Eobard

"What about my husband?" Kara retorted

"Your husband has a choice to make." He reminded

"Me or the Reich." Said Overgirl

"That's right. Because we have 2 goals, and my worry is if we can't accomplish them both, he's gonna choose you over a second earth flying under our banner." Eobard said when a sword of lightning shot out running him through the shoulder and pinning him to the wall

"Our banner?" Said Naruto walking forward

While he could careless about the Reich, he was still the Fuhrer, it was his Reich, his army, his rule.

"S-sorry I out spoke." Eobard grunted feeling his body go numb

"Yes, you did. You are here to help me save my wife's life, and after you do that, we are going to take this world as our own. You are not one of us, so don't make the mistake of thinking you are. If you can't hold your end of the bargain, you're dead." Said Naruto

"I can hold up my end." Eobard said

"Then stop worrying about my relationships and finish your job." Said Naruto

"Yes Fuhrer." Agreed Eobard gasping as he was released

"Then get to work, and unless it's important information we need to know keep your mouth shut. Your voice annoys me." Naruto said turning away

Eobard glared after him, he would have tried killing Naruto, but he was faster than him, not to mention his other abilities making all the more dangerous.

Naruto went up to the rooftop where he saw his wife waiting for him.

"Are you alright my love?" Asked Kara

"I'm fine. The sooner Thawne as the Prism ready, the sooner you'll be healed." Naruto said cupping her cheek

He never had anyone that cared about him, he wasn't planning on losing his wife ever, even if he had to destroy the multiverse in its entirety.

"And Thawne?" Asked Kara

"He'll have outlived his usefulness and then I'll dispose of him." Said Naruto

"Remember what we used to talk about?" Kara suddenly said

"How we would leave the Reich and live the way we wanted." Replied Naruto having always thought of that of neither of them no longer having to deal with the Reich anymore

"Yes, I want that. Once I get a new heart I want us both to leave all of it behind." Kara said

"Then we shall, anything for you." Naruto said before they kissed passionately

Naruto moved his hands down until he cupped her ass and he lifted her up causing the Kryptonian to wrap her legs around him before he sped them away.

*Later-Unknown House*

*Lemon*

A couple laid dead in the living room, while upstairs Naruto and Kara continued their heated make out session. Naruto then kissed down to her neck biting down on her pulse a little eliciting a moan from the Kryptonian.

Kara pulled him back up and reclaimed his lips before throwing backward onto the bed as his suit vanished back into the necklace while Overgirl pulled her uniform off. Speeding on top of him Kara smiled lustfully down at her husband.

"No foreplay just give it to me." Kara demanded

Smirking Naruto flipped them, so he was on top now lining up his erect dick with her wet womanhood.

"As you wish." Said Naruto before plunging fully in her

"Yessss!" Kara hissed in pleasure

Naruto began pulling out until just the head was still in her before thrusting back as he began repeating the motions, while Kara rocked her hips adding to both their pleasure.

"Faster, go faster, harder! FUCK!" Kara moaned as both began moving faster

Though they didn't watch their speed or strength as the bed soon gave out beneath them, not that they cared, while Kara moaned louder feeling Naruto going deeper inside.

"Your still so tight." Groaned Naruto loving no matter how many times he took his wife she's still as tight as the first time

Kara pulled Naruto's head down smashing her lips against his while forcing her tongue in his mouth, Naruto grabbed Kara's free hand and interlocked their fingers together. Blue eyes stared into blue lovingly, though they soon pulled apart feeling their release coming.

"Naruto I'm about…" Said Kara

"Me to, together." Naruto replied, Kara nodding

Naruto increased the pace of his thrusts as both feeling their climax coming, with a final thrust Naruto and Kara cried out in pleasure.

"NARUTO/KARA!"

The couple breathed deeply coming down from their pleasure, though Kara smiled up at Naruto. Before he could react, she had reversed their positions as he remained inside her.

"My turn." Kara whispered sexily in his ear biting on the lobe

Kara began grinding her hips against his before she began bouncing on his cock. Naruto groaned as he put his hands his wife's hips before sitting up their lips inches apart and their eyes filled with lust and love. Kara grabbed one of Naruto's hands and put it on her right breast moaning loudly when he began kneading it pinching and twisting her nipple.

"I bet those other bitches can't pleasure you like I can." Said Kara between moans

While she was the strongest being on Earth-X her stamina was nowhere near that of her husbands, so she let him find other partners to satisfy himself with. Kara didn't care but she did kill all the ones that ended up becoming pregnant with his child like Moira and Thea Queen, Laurel and Sara Lance, and Eliza Danvers.

"No one comes before my wife." Naruto growled going to her shoulder and peppering kisses along it before channeling chakra to his teeth and biting down hard

Kara threw her head back moaning out loud, loving the pain, while dragging her nails across his back leaving marks.

Pretty soon they were close to their release and Kara pulled Naruto into a searing kiss moaning into each other's mouths as Naruto shot his load into her and Kara came all over his dick.

Kara rested on his chest breathing heavily with a satisfied smile.

"That was amazing, I love you." Kara panted, Naruto running his hand through her hair

"What makes you think we're done?" Asked Naruto

Kara only laughed as Naruto sped her over to the dresser and bending her over to enter her again.

*End Lemon*

*Later*

The heroes all woke up finding themselves in chains, most weren't sure what happened. They had arrived at where they had tracked the Earth-Xers with Barry taking out a group of Nazis' but before they could move forward they were all knocked unconscious, with most only seeing a black flash before darkness took them.

"Is everyone alright?" Oliver asked looking at his friends

"We're gonna have to work on your definition of 'all right' Oliver." Stated Sara

"Yo, Grey, you good?" Jax called out not seeing his partner

"It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy." Said Stein before they all stood up seeing they were surrounded

"Well, here we are." Said Thawne walking out from behind some crates clapping mockingly before focusing on Barry

"This is fun for me, not so much for you. All the times you've killed me, and now here all I have to do is kill you once." Said Thawne holding up one finger in emphasis

"Enough Eobard enough." Overgirl said as she and Naruto walked forward

"Hey, you might want to listen to her. We know that if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these dog collars on us first." Alex told Thawne

"Now I know what it feels like to hate myself." Said Kara looking at her counterpart and her husband, she was still wrapping her head around that

"Well done." Naruto said to Black Arrow who just showed up

"It wasn't a problem." Replied Black Arrow, when suddenly Overgirl collapsed

"Hey." Said Naruto by her side instantly holding her

"The pain, the pain. I don't know how much longer I can bear it." Overgirl gasped clutching her chest

"It's alright, you're gonna be alright. We found her, now we have her." Said Naruto looking at Supergirl

"I love you and soon this will be all over, I promise." Naruto said, Overgirl nodding before she stood up

Supergirl wouldn't admit, ever, even to herself, but she felt a small amount jealousy seeing her counterpart with the man she loved, a man who loved her just as much or even more from the pure devotion he's showing her.

"S.T.A.R Labs is secure." Reported Black Arrow, Naruto nodding

"If you hurt my friends…" Barry began

"I did hurt your friends. I really enjoyed hurting your friends." Black Arrow cut off with a smirk

"Are they alive?" Oliver questioned

"They better be, his orders weren't to kill anyone." Said Naruto walking up

"We need your Kara's cooperation. Well, we don't need it. It would be preferable. But for the time being, you are more valuable as leverage." Naruto continued knowing she'd be more cooperative if she knew her friends were endanger

"What do you need my sister for?" Demanded Alex

"To save my life." Overgirl replied turning to Kara

"That's your little mission statement isn't it? Help people, save lives, well now's your chance." Overgirl said

"The general is dying." Eobard revealed, as Alex realized what's wrong

"Her blood, she's absorbed to much solar radiation." Said Alex

"Yes, like Icarus I flew to close to the sun." Overgirl confirmed

"But we can save her, we're going to save her. All we need is a new heart and luckily we've found the perfect donor." Said Naruto looking at Supergirl, who breathed heavily knowing what would happen

"You stay the hell away from my sister!" Alex said

"Mmm. Such loyalty. My sister tried to kill me." Said Overgirl uncaringly

"That's why you stole the Prism, so you can weaken Kara and cut into her." Barry said

"Can't make an omelet with invulnerable eggs." Overgirl joked

"Hey." Said Oliver to Naruto

"I'm gonna kill you." Oliver swore, Naruto not looking the least bit intimidated

"Stronger men then you have tried and they're all in the ground now. Also, one more thing." Said Naruto burying his fist in Oliver's stomach making him double over in pain and spit up blood

"That was for shooting my wife!" Naruto hissed before turning to Overgirl

"Go take her to S.T.A.R Labs and be careful." Said Naruto not wanting his wife to overexert herself

Nodding Overgirl went to her counterpart before punching her hard enough to knock her out, before throwing her over shoulder and leaving. With one last glance at his wife Naruto turned his attention back to the heroes

"Now before I go I want to make one thing perfectly clear to all of you. This surgery will happen, my wife will live. But if any of you or your little friends try to interfere, I'll kill you all without even blinking before going onto your families." Naruto said before speeding away

 **So, what did you all think, good. Yes there is no alternate good version of Naruto, as this Naruto wasn't reborn on Earth-X he was sent there. The lemon, that was my first attempt but don't expect one in every other chapter, just wanted to clear the air on that. Also for why Naruto didn't really involve himself in the fights or ended them quickly was simply because he saw no reason to drag them out when his wife's life is on the line. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't, and thanks to Shawn129 once again for letting me use his Earth-x Naruto.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Bet none of you saw this coming, two chapters at once! Well the reason for that is rather simple I originally planned to do the entire Earth-X invasion in a single chapter but it turned out longer than I expected and so decided to split it into two chapters instead. Now this chapter will mostly focus on the heart surgery, with some major difference, anyone who will have a problem with that, well to bad my story. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Thawne wheeled in the surgery room in his wheelchair he used when he acted as Harrison Wells. Looking around he sighed as memories came up from his time here.

"S.T.A.R. Labs. It feels like old times, doesn't it? You know, I, uh I built this place with my own hands and called it home for 15 years, and do you know what?" Asked Thawne looking at Supergirl before getting up and taking his glasses off

"I hated every minute of it." Thawne said knowing it had all amounted to having to create the person he hated most in the world

"Where are my friends?" Questioned Kara

"Your friends, they're on Earth-X. I wouldn't worry about your friends too much because they're not going to be alive much longer." Replied Thawne not saying Godspeed hadn't ordered that knowing what the other speedster would to him if he found out Thawne went against his orders

Kara looked in shock before she began struggling against her restraints but found her strength depleted.

"Oh, honey. It's because of the red sunlight. And trust me it'll make you weaker than you can possible imagine." Overgirl said entering the room looking down at her counterpart

Suddenly she stumbled a little feeling weak, Thawne motioned for her to stop but she nodded showing it passed.

"You did all this just, just to get me? Do you know how many innocent people you killed?" Demanded Kara

"There lives to save mine? Well, they should feel honored. Besides it's a mercy compared to what my husband would do if I died." Overgirl said knowing if she died there'd be nothing holding back Naruto's rage

Kara struggled more against her restraints, though part of her wondered just what would her counterparts husband do?

"It's a strange sensation, isn't it feeling vulnerable?" Asked Overgirl, while Thawne spun a tool around walking over

"And it's just gonna get worse because this red sunlight, it's softening you up until pretty soon, I'm gonna crack you open like a walnut. Then I'm gonna take your healthy heart. I'm gonna put it in her. Which means we should probably get you going." Thawne told Overgirl who nodded all while mentally laughing

As if her husband would let anyone, let alone someone he didn't trust, perform such an operation on her.

"Good. That'll give me time to… talk to myself." Said Overgirl in amusement, nodding Thawne left the room giving them some privacy

Overgirl made to speak but stopped when she heard something close by, the sound of breathing and something crawling through the vents. Looking she used her X-Ray visions and saw Iris and Felicity in the vents, making her smirk, crawling through the vents like rats. Her husband will deal with those two.

"Hm, you say something." Overgirl said turning back to her counterpart hearing her mutter something under her breath

"What did you mean, that you killing people was a mercy to what your husband would do?" Kara repeated hoping some kind of useful information

"Like I said a mercy, after all no matter what you heroes have faced in the past, you've never faced anything like my love." Said Overgirl

"He's just a speedster so what, we've all faced them." Kara said sure he was fast but that didn't make him that big of a threat

In response Overgirl laughed mockingly.

""Just a speedster" don't make me laugh, he only uses his speed because that's all he's ever needed to destroy his opponents. He doesn't like showing his other abilities." Said Overgirl

"Other abilities?" Kara asked nervously, Overgirl nodding

"Yeah makes us look like toddlers having a tantrum. I'll let you in on a secret, my husband he's not from Earth-X." Overgirl whispered leaning in close, while Kara looked at her in surprise

If Naruto wasn't from Earth-X, where was he from?

Overgirl then walked forward looking Kara over.

"You're looking more human. Scared, helpless, pathetic inferior." Taunted Overgirl

"We're not that different from them." Kara retorted, as Overgirl scoffed

"Oh, please.

We're everything they want to be: blonde, white. Aryan perfection." Overgirl said hands held out as if show her beauty

While she no longer cared about the Nazi's obsession with purity, she's not going to deny she's perfection.

"I'm not like you. I don't think I'm better than everyone else." Denied Kara

"You should. You are. You're a god to them. You could have been living like one." Said Overgirl loving the fear and adoration she gets whenever people see her

"Like you?" Kara scoffed

"Yes, like me. They want someone to bow to, to worship, to lead." Overgirl replied

"What you're doing is not leading. It's ruling." Countered Kara

"Yes, it is. They're like ants, Kara." Said Overgirl

"They shouldn't fear us for what we can do. They should rely on us when they need us." Kara retorted

"Oh, spare me the Good Samaritan crap. Why should we bow to the whims of our inferiors, what have humans ever done for us? Besides you really think people will always love you, they won't, they love what you can do for them, that they know you'll do anything for them. But to each there own I suppose, I chose my path, you the way of the hero. And they found you amusing I'm sure, the people of your world. But you know what people love more than a hero Kara?" Asked Overgirl, Kara not wanting hear the answer

"It's to see a hero fail, fall, die trying. In spite of everything you've done, eventually, they will hate you. Why bother? Why bother for a few fleeting moments of adoration, when you can have their fear and loyalty forever?" Said Overgirl

"I'm not gonna take advantage of anyone, just because I can." Kara said weakly trying not show how much her counterparts words got to her

"The world isn't made better by protecting the weak. It's made better by getting rid of them. You really are pathetic." Overgirl said in disgust

"You know, I saw you at the wedding. By yourself. That's must hurt having to be surrounded by people who all had someone they could love, while you there all alone. Am I to assume there's not a goody two-shoes version of my beloved on your Earth." Overgirl said

"You don't know what you're talking about." Said Kara

"It's written all over that pouty little face of yours. You spend so much time on your planet taking care of everyone but yourself. No wonder you seem so utterly miserable. Then again that's the cost of being a hero, always putting everyone's else's needs above your own, never trying to find happiness for yourself. Oh wait, that's just you." Overgirl corrected herself

"It's not going to work. You're not gonna get what you want." Said Kara choking on the words, letting Overgirl it was in fact working

"Really? Why do you care if I take your heart? You're not using it." Overgirl said

"At least I have one." Retorted Kara

That made Overgirl pause while resisting the urge to punch her hard in the face, so she decided on a different route. She forced Kara to look her in the eyes.

"You know I could see it in your eyes, I still can even now. The pain, the loneliness, and the jealousy. It hurts you to see me, an 'evil' version of yourself, being with the man I love, while you can't. Let me guess he's human, doesn't love you back, or with someone else." Listed Overgirl seeing Kara flinch on the last one making her laugh a little

"He's with someone else and by the pain in your eyes I'd say you were together, you lost him, and when he came back, he came back with another." Overgirl guessed, Kara fighting back tears now

"You know if it's any consolation it would never have worked out, you would have been much better off with husband's counterpart." Said Overgirl

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara asked

"It means he would have put you first above everything, the city, the world, he'd have even destroyed the whole multiverse to keep you safe and make sure you knew you were loved unconditionally. After all that's what my love would do for me." Said Overgirl smiling, as Kara listened with rapt attention

Someone who would put her first above everything else, even the multiverse, someone who would let her know she was always loved. Kara would be lying if she didn't think how amazing that would be, to have someone that'd love her like that. She'd once thought Mon-El was that someone until he left, then he came back… married to someone else.

Now here she was facing her counterpart who got to be with the man she loved. It just wasn't fair!

Overgirl gripped Kara's shoulder making her wince, while Overgirl smirked.

"We're almost ready." Overgirl said walking out

*Later*

"Red light saturation is complete." Eobard said sticking Kara with a syringe causing her groan not use to feeling any pain, while Naruto stood beside Overgirl's bed

"She's cooked." Said Eobard, Naruto nodding

"Good now why don't you go take care of those two little rats messing around in your time vault." Naruto said, Eobard looked at him for a moment before speeding off

Once he was out Naruto sped over and snapped the other doctors neck while putting up a Fuinjutsu barrier around the room.

"What are you doing?!" Kara said in shock

"As if I was going to let that fanboy perform heart surgery on my wife or let anyone see her without her top." Naruto said walking back over to Overgirl kissing her in the head

"When you wake up you'll be stronger than ever." Said Naruto

"I love you." Overgirl said

"And I love you, always." Replied Naruto putting the mask on her face

Kara watched as Naruto walked over to the tools.

"Now unfortunately your going to have to be awake for this procedure. So here drink this." Naruto said pulling out a vial, Kara refusing to open her mouth making sigh in annoyance

"Look you wanna experience the pain of having your chest cut open, if not then drink." Said Naruto

"I doubt it matters if I feel the pain or not since you'll be taking my heart." Kara retorted, Naruto raising a brow

"Who said I was taking your heart?" Questioned Naruto, making Kara look at him in confusion

"But you said…"

"I said we needed a new heart and you were the perfect donor, as in the perfect donor for me to create a new heart." Naruto said before to Kara's surprise his eyes transformed dark blue turned blood red with three tomoes spinning around the pupil they changed further to solid red with a ripple pattern and six more tomoes for a total of nine

"What the hell." Kara muttered, Naruto smirking

"These are some very powerful eyes with even more powerful abilities. Once such ability is creating anything I can think of, such as a new healthy Kryptonian heart for my dear wife." Said Naruto

"If you could do that then why invade Earth-1, why not just heal her yourself if you have that kind of power?!" Kara demanded

"You don't think I already tried that. I did everything I could, but nothing worked, I couldn't make her a new heart because I didn't want the risk of it not working. The only way I could make a new heart is if I could study and get a sample from a healthy compatible Kryptonian, who's more compatible than her own counterpart." Said Naruto with a frown while his eyes returned to normal

He had the eyes of a god, yet he couldn't use them to save his own wife.

"So, you're not taking my heart?" Kara asked little hopeful

"Only a sample to help create a basis for new heart to put in my wife. So, will drink this or not either way I'm cutting you open." Said Naruto holding up the vial

Kara stared at the vial before opening her mouth and Naruto poured it in. Instantly Kara numb and weightless.

"Good." Naruto said before in a flash he was now dressed in the same surgery attire Eobard had been wearing

Grabbing a miniature sawblade, he turned it on, making Kara flinch at the sound. Even if he's not taking her entire heart it still freaked her out that he's going to cut her open. Stepping closer Naruto unbuttoned her gown a little for better access to her chest.

"So, wanna tell me why I can sense large amounts of sadness, loneliness, grief, and jealousy from you?" Asked Naruto

"What?" Kara said

"Another of my abilities is sensing negative emotions, and I can feel you are filled to the brim with those. Wanna talk about it?" Naruto said, Kara glancing at him in confusion

"Why do you care?" Asked Kara, Naruto shrugging

"Honestly, I don't, but maybe it's instinct for me to want to comfort my wife whenever she was upset about something and you do have her face. Plus, I find it easier to talk to a stranger about personal issues rather than someone you knew, since you wouldn't care about a stranger's opinion. It could also be a good distraction, make this go faster than if you were aware of what I was doing." Naruto said, Kara remaining quiet

"You don't have to if you don't want to, just thought I'd help." Said Naruto lowering the saw

"The man I loved, on my Earth, he left after being exposed to Lead, which was poisonous to him, and I had thought he died. But then he came back, and I had thought up all these different scenarios of how I'd see him again but guess what? He's married." Kara said, Naruto's eyebrows shooting up at that

"So, the guy you loved left to, I'm guessing find a cure to his Lead poisoning, and when he comes back he brings his wife. That seems unusually cruel and selfish." Said Naruto noticing the questioning look and slight glare Kara directed at him

"Hey all I'm saying is if the guy really cared about you he would have waited or tried finding a way back to you, instead he comes back with a wife. Did he even tell you he was married?" Asked Naruto, Kara quickly turning away from him telling Naruto all he needed to know

"Wow, this guy just sounds like the biggest of dicks, I mean he not only married someone else, came back with his wife, but also gave you false hope that there was still a chance for you to be together by not immediately telling you he was married. I'd say you dodge a bullet there." Naruto said

The guy should also be thankful Naruto doesn't know what he looked like otherwise he'd rip him apart for mentally and emotionally hurting Kara like that. What she may not be HIS Kara but she's still Kara to him.

"Please stop." Whispered Kara not wanting to hear this

"I'm only speaking the truth. If I had ever been separated from my wife or forced to leave her side, I wouldn't rest or stop until I found my way back to her. I also wouldn't give any a woman a glance, no one could ever take her place in my heart." Naruto said glancing at Overgirl

That just hurt Kara even more, here was her counterparts husband saying what Mon-El should have done, didn't he try to find his way back to her, he had seven years to try and find a way back to the past. She didn't even know how long he tried finding his way back or when he gave up.

Naruto could see his words did little to comfort her, in fact it seemed to hurt her even more, but Naruto wasn't going to sugar coat his words or tell her lies, he knew what it felt like to constantly be lied to by people he thought he could trust.

"I apologize if my words have hurt you, but I figured it's better to give you the truth than false hope of things getting better, no matter how painful it is." Said Naruto his Rinne-Sharingan activated as he examined Kara's heart and taking a small sample

Now came the hard part.

"No, no it's fine you are probably the only guy that's been a hundred percent honest and truthful with me the first time we've talked." Kara said while seeing the irony in the situation

First guy she meets who's completely honest with her and he's a dictator on an alternate earth.

"If it's any consolation, this guys an idiot for moving on from you." Said Naruto

"You don't even know me." Kara said

"You're right, but I know her." Naruto replied motioning to Overgirl

"While neither of you would admit you're more similar than just your appearance. If I could guess your smart, kind to those you care about, witty when you want to be, a sense of humor though granted probably not as dark as my wife's, your confident in what you do, and from what I heard you both have the voice a beautiful voice. Any guy that doesn't cherish you and love you unconditionally obviously doesn't deserve you." Said Naruto

Kara looked away again, though this time so Naruto wouldn't see the faint blush, since it felt nice to be complimented like that.

"And done." Naruto said getting Kara's attention

Looking Kara was surprised to see that her chest was fully healed, not even a scar was left. The only way she knew that he had performed the surgery were the splotches of blood on his gloves and clothes. He also held a large clear container filled with a murky liquid with some of her blood inside and what she knew was part of her heart.

Setting the container down Kara noticed his ways were the red color again, then to her surprise he held up his hands as blue and red fire-like energy appeared in them.

"Creation of all Things." Naruto said placing his hands on the container

Kara watched in amazement as from the small piece of her heart and her blood an entirely new heart was created.

"Wow." Kara whispered

"Now to put in her." Said Naruto taking the container over to Overgirl

With her part done Kara watched as Naruto replaced Overgirl's heart with the new one, all while seeing how gentle he was with her making sure to do it as quickly as possible while also doing his best to cause her as little pain.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto said not looking up

"I thought we only talked to distract me?" Asked Kara

"Yeah now I need to be distracted." Said Naruto holding up his hand making Kara see it was shaking

It confused her for a moment before realization hit her, he was scared that he would mess something up.

"What do you wanna know." Kara said

"Why'd you become a hero?" Asked Naruto, Kara suddenly reminded of the conversation she and Overgirl had earlier

"Why wouldn't I, my cousin is a hero and I had the power to help people." Kara said

"That's not really an answer, your saying that just because the boy scouts a hero you should be one by default. If that was the case I'd be a hero to." Said Naruto, Kara not being able to stop the snort that escaped her

"What's that supposed to mean, you have heroes in my family?" Kara asked rhetorically not really thinking anyone related to Naruto could be heroic

"My parents." Said Naruto, making Kara stop her joking

"Your parents?" Questioned Kara remembering her counterpart said Naruto wasn't originally from Earth-X

"Yes, I'm guessing my lovely wife told you I'm not originally from Earth-X." Naruto stated

"She… may have mentioned it." Said Kara slowly

"Well the world I came from was vastly different from Earth-X or this world. For starters the entire world was like Feudal Japan, and the most advanced technology were trains. Everyone also had access to an inner power called Chakra, granting them a wide range of abilities from element manipulation to walking on water." Naruto explained, much to Kara's amazement and shock

An entire planet where people had powers.

"Though don't think this was something great, it wasn't. The land was divided into several countries, with the five biggest having Hidden Villages where people train to become Shinobi." Said Naruto

"What like ninja?" Kara asked jokingly

"That's what they were called, I prefer glorified mercenaries, as that's what they technically were. They'd complete any mission as long as the price was good enough, assassination, information gathering, escort, or capture and interrogation." Listed Naruto, Kara once again losing her joking attitude

"And were you…" Kara began

"No, I was still a child before being sent to Earth-X. Though honestly it might have been better that way considering how I was treated." Whispered Naruto, though Kara still heard him

"Anyway, you asked about my parents. Well for starters they weren't heroes like the rest of you, they were war heroes. By the time I was born my world had already been through three world wars." Said Naruto, much to Kara's horror

"Th-three world wars. Why?" Kara said in shock that any world could cause three world wars

"Why else, power. That's all people there really cared about, power and making sure they had the most of it. My parents fought in the Third Shinobi World War, not only helping their village win but becoming known throughout the Countries, my mother was known as the "Red Death" for her skill with a sword and her long red hair, while my _father_ was the "Yellow Flash" a moniker he earned after single handedly after wiping out an entire battalion by himself. It also earned him the title of Yondaime Hokage." Said Naruto, Kara noticing he looked angry speaking of his father

"Hokage?" Asked Kara

"The village leader, he was the fourth. It wasn't long after the war ended I was born." Naruto said

"So how did you become like… this if your parents were heroes?" Kara questioned wondering if they ere bad parents or something

Naruto contemplated telling her or not, knowing it'd take a while to fully explain, but finally decided to tell her anyway.

"In my world there are nine beasts, each with a different number of tails numbering one to nine. The strongest the Nine Tailed Fox was a walking force of nature, with a single swipe of one of it's tails it could topple mountains and create tsunami's." Said Naruto, Kara listening with rapt attention

"The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, had the brilliant idea to capture these creatures and give them away to the other villages as a sign of peace and unity. Shocker it didn't work." Naruto said not having a high opinion of the Senju

"The villages sealed the Tailed Beasts away into human hosts, turning them into Jinchuuriki, weapons to be used against their enemies. Hashirama kept the Nine Tails with his wife Mito sealing it into herself making her it's first Jinchuuriki. Though when Mito got to old she chose another to host the fox, a little girl named Kushina Uzumaki, my mother." Naruto revealed, much to Kara's shock and disgust that people were turned into weapons of war

"The day of my birth a masked man took my mother minutes after I was born and extracted the Nine Tails from her, using it to attack the Leaf Village, my parents home village. Though my father managed to drive the masked man off and stop the Nine Tails by sealing it into me, his own son." Said Naruto, to Kara's horror

Who would ever seal such a creature in their own child?!

"My father's last wish was for me to be seen as a hero for holding back the Nine Tails, which was ignored. The Third Hokage announced to the entire village my Jinchuuriki status, you know what the people did?" Asked Naruto, Kara really not wanting to know but knew she needed to

"They called for my death, called me a monster, a freak, a demon. They didn't see a baby the only saw the fox that attacked their village and killed their friends and family. There I was a newly orphaned infant not even a day old already people were out for my blood." Naruto said, with Kara feeling sick at hearing people actually calling for an infant's death

"By the time I was five I had more attempts on my life than every Kage, dead or alive, combined. I was hated and alone, told my parents abandoned me because they didn't want a demon for a son, I was beaten, spat on, and treated lower than dirt. But you know the worse part of it all was the loneliness. I had no friends, no family, no one that cared I was completely and utterly alone." Said Naruto, Kara feeling tears well in her eyes

No one deserved that kind of pain, no matter who they were.

"Wh-what happened after?" Asked Kara

"It wasn't long after my fifth birthday, that I was pulled through a portal to Earth-X. From there I was inducted into the military, trained until my bones cracked, that I had to crawl my way to bed, when I was old enough I was experimented on which granted me my speed. Not long after I was named Fuhrer and met my wife." Naruto summarized

"Did you ever… go back to your Earth?" Asked Kara hesitantly

"Once, couple years ago. I turned into space dust after absorbing the chakra out of every living creature." Naruto said smirking darkly

Kara wanted to be horrified that he destroyed an entire planet, killing millions if not billions, but she couldn't find it in herself to feel sorry for those people that knew nothing but war and hatred.

"So that's why you're doing all this for her, because she was the first person to love and acknowledge you." Said Kara looking at her counterpart in a new light

"The only person to love me and yes I'd do anything for her." Said Naruto before sighing in relief seeing that while he and Kara were talking he managed to complete the transplant

Healing his wife Naruto removed the mask from her, now just waiting for her to wake up. Turning off the red sunlight, to help with her recovery, along with removing Kara's restraints. Naruto and Supergirl looked at the old heart which was still glowing from the yellow sunlight.

"Why's it still glowing?" Asked Kara

"It's because of the yellow sunlight, it's still overloaded with radiation. It's also still set to explode with enough power to blow a hole in a planet." Naruto replied, Kara paling at that

"Well then shouldn't you, I don't know, dispose of it?!" Kara said

"Oh, I already know what I'm gonna do with this." Said Naruto with smirk

A little going away present to Earth-X.

"Why'd you tell me all that? About your past I mean?" Kara asked when motioned her to clarify

"You… reminded me of an alternate version of myself." Said Naruto, surprising Kara

"He was more like you heroes, inspired others to believe in him, fought for what he believed in, never gave up no matter the odds, and his dream was to become Hokage to gain everyone's acknowledgement. He's basically what I could have been had I never been sent to Earth-X." Naruto said, Kara smiling at that

"He sounds like a nice guy." Kara commented

"Oh, he was. He was also stupidly naïve, shouted everything he said, tried saving someone who didn't deserve it, and was mentally retarded and damaged." Said Naruto with a scowl as he began pacing angrily

"But you know the worse part, the worse part was he became friends with the very man, that masked bastard, who ruined his life. Even cutting his hair like him!" Naruto said, making Kara flinch at the volume

Though she could understand partially his anger, finding an alternate version of himself that forgave the man who killed his parents and responsible for him becoming a Jinchuuriki. Kara wasn't sure even her cousin could forgive someone who killed the Kents.

"And what else?" Asked Kara

"He had finally achieved his dream of being Hokage and even having a family of his own, and you know what he was completely miserable. He was a shit father, despite growing up an orphan, never made anytime for his kids focusing entirely on the village, and all he ever did anymore was paperwork. He had focused so much on becoming Hokage that when he did everything else became second to the needs of the village, including his own." Naruto said, Kara wincing at each word

Is that's what would happen to her, that she'll become so focused on being Supergirl and helping people that eventually nothing else would matter. Even her own happiness.

"What did you do?" Asked Kara

"The same thing I did to my world, took all the chakra and reduced it to dust. Though I would have done it anyway after finding out my counterpart made nice with the masked bastard." Said Naruto with a glare

Any version of him stupid enough to even think of forgiving Obito Uchiha deserved nothing but death, along with his worlds destruction.

"Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is, sometimes you need to care about what you want not what everyone else wants. If you do you'll be miserable your entire life." Naruto said, as Kara looked down

"Why are you trying to help me?" Whispered Kara, Naruto shrugging

"Like I said earlier, it's instinct to help my wife, even if you're an alternate version of her." Naruto said

"So, ask yourself what does Kara want." Said Naruto

"I… I don't know. I thought wanted to be with Mon-El, but that obviously can never happen. I also wanted to be Supergirl fulltime and stop being Kara Danvers, but that was just to stop the hurt from being alone. So, I don't know." Kara said

"Maybe we could help." Overgirl said waking up and sitting up

Naruto as by her side instantly.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Naruto worriedly wanting to make sure he did everything right

Overgirl looked down at herself as a smile slowly worked its way onto her face. She could no longer feel the pain that came from the yellow sun radiation, in fact she couldn't even remember feeling this great.

"I feel, I feel, I feel like kissing you!" Said Overgirl before doing just that

Naruto was quick to respond pulling his wife close, they finally separated when the need for air became to great. The smile remained on Overgirl's face as she pressed her forehead against Naruto's.

"I knew you could do it." Overgirl whispered

"For you my love anything." Said Naruto

They gazed into each other's eyes and looked ready to continue before Kara cleared her throat

"Uh, excuse me still here." Kara interrupted her face burning red from witnessing the rather steamy make out session

"What did you mean when you said you could help?" Asked Kara getting the conversation

"Ah right. What she meant was that, now that she's healed and in no danger, we planned to leave the Reich and Earth-X. We didn't earlier was because she was still in danger and we needed to cause a big enough spectacle where the both of us could simply vanish. And she's offering the chance to join us." Said Naruto, much to Kara's shock

"Bu-but I can't just leave my Earth and my friends what would they think!" Said Kara, Naruto smirking

"Just leave that to me I can make it so it'd look like you never left." Naruto said

"Well what about you, everything you said to me about being weak and alone." Kara said to Overgirl

"Oh, I meant what I said, I think you're foolish for caring more about other people's happiness while you're still alone. But if my husband trusted you enough to tell you about his past then I guess you must not be a complete lost cause." Said Overgirl

"Thanks, I think?" Kara said not sure if it had been a compliment or not

"So, I'll ask again what does Kara want?" Asked Naruto, as Kara

*Later*

Naruto and Overgirl were in their Waverider in the medbay, as Naruto wanted to make sure she was alright.

"My scans show that all the excess yellow sun radiation is out of her system, she's completely healed." Said the ships AI

Naruto released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"See I told you I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to worry." Overgirl said

"I'm always going to worry about you, that'll never change." Said Naruto as they both smiled before kissing

"Why is he coddling the weapon?"

The couple stopped and frowned when they picked up voices thanks to their enhanced hearing, wondering why Naruto was being nice to Overgirl.

"Eobard was right, if it came down to the Reich and the alien the Fuhrer would choose it over the Fatherland."

Naruto growled in his throat as he straightened up and stalked towards the door.

"We should deal with him when the opportunity strikes."

Black Arrow and the men stopped talking when the door slid open revealing Naruto with black lightning jumping off his body.

*Waverider*

Everyone was in a room planning, with the addition of Raymond Terrill AKA the Ray, and Earth-X Leonard Snart.

"Where are we with locating the other Waverider?" Oliver asked

"We got a pretty good idea. I mean, we've all heard of the Chandrasekhar Limit, I assume?" Curtis asked

"The data indicates it's still in the vicinity of Central City." Zari said

"Which also indicates that Overgirl isn't long for this world." Ray said

"Which means that this world isn't long for this world." Cisco added

"Failure's not an option. Losing is not an option. We are gonna win. And we are gonna show these people that this earth belongs to u-

*BOOM*

Everyone braced themselves as they looked out into the skies to see the other Waverider in the distance blowing up as distorted air sucked it into a void before it was gone completely leaving everyone in shock. They all jumped when the distorted air appeared a few feet across from them and Naruto covered in the blood of his victims appeared with Supergirl.

"Hello." Said Naruto with a smirk looking at the gathered heroes

"Kara!" Shouted Alex but was stopped

"You killed your own men. Why?" Oliver questioned stepping forward

"Because I felt like it. So, who wants to discuss a truce?" Asked Naruto

"Truce? After everything you've done." Said Oliver glaring at him

"You realize I can kill you all right now and no one could stop me, right? Also, didn't I already kill you?" Naruto said pointing to the Ray

"Earth-1 actually." Raymond said trying to look small

"Fucking counterparts man." Muttered Naruto

"You killed Martin!" Sara yelled

"No, Eobard sent you all to Earth-X, when I left with your Kara to begin the procedure to save my wife. If the old geezer is dead blame it on the man with the weird name. By the way here." Said Naruto pushing Supergirl forward as Alex held her sister close

"You didn't do the procedure?" Barry said

"Oh no I did, I just did it my way where both get live." Replied Naruto

"What're you offering?" Oliver asked

"Me and my wife leave peacefully and you'll never hear from us again. That seems fair doesn't it." Naruto responded

"And you expect us to believe you'll keep your word." Said Harry

"Believe me or not I'm not gonna waste my time and breath talking to a room full of nerds." Retorted Naruto, all of them taking offense at being called nerds

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Alex asked standing in front of Kara

Sighing in annoyance Naruto snapped his fingers causing the air to distort before a beaten and bloody unconscious Thawne hit the floor.

"Here, not only am I returning your Kara but also letting you have fanboy here." Said Naruto

"Also, you keep reaching for that cold gun and I'll kill you." Naruto said to Earth-X Snart who stopped what reaching for his weapon

Oliver walked forward until he was directly in front of Naruto.

"Get off my Earth." Said Oliver lowly

"With pleasure." Naruto replied vanishing in distorted air

*With Overgirl*

"Are sure that clone can last, what if something goes wrong, what if someone finds out it's not really me, what if…"

'Starting to wish I just went supernova.' Overgirl thought banging her head against the wall

It didn't hurt but it kept her from going a blood massacre.

"… what if…"

"Enough with the what ifs! For the last time, yes, the clone will hold, it is a perfect replica with all your strengths, weaknesses, and goody two-shoes personality, the only way it could dispel is if someone killed it, and lastly no one could tell the difference with anything!" Overgirl repeated, while Kara laughed nervously

"Uh Hehehe, sorry." Muttered Kara while still nervous of the clone that will be taking her place on Earth-38 given what happened with Bizarro

It wasn't an easy decision to make going with Naruto and her counterpart, and letting Naruto create a reinforced blood clone to take her place. But Kara had spent nearly three years as Supergirl helping everyone while sacrificing trying to find her own happiness, so she decided to be selfish just this once to have what she wanted.

"Alright I dropped off the clone and fanboy for the heroes, just one last thing to do before we go." Said Naruto appearing in distorted air

"What?" Supergirl asked

In response Naruto pulled out his wife's old heart which was now glowing very bright before in distorted air it vanished.

"Where did you just send that?" Asked Supergirl, as Naruto and Overgirl shared matching smirks

Meanwhile on Earth-X both Raymond and Leo reappeared in the rebel's base along Overgirl's old heart. Though before anyone could react the heart detonated killing them all along with destroying Earth-X.

"No where important." Naruto replied

"O…kay. So, what world are we going to?" Asked Kara wondering where they'll be going first

"I already have one in mind. Grab on." Said Naruto, as both Kryptonian girls grabbed his shoulders with Naruto wrapping his arms around them to make sure they didn't fall

In a streak of black lightning all three ran through a breach to a new world.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yes Kara is going with Naruto and Overgirl, Naruto created a perfect replica Blood Clone to take her place. My reason for this is because I think Kara deserves some love as well, what with Barry having Iris, Oliver having Felicity (may that pairing forever burn hell), and even the Legends finding someone on the team or throughout time, with Kara not having anyone. Also sorry to all Mon-El fans if it seemed like I was bashing him, but you can't deny dick move not telling Kara he was married and giving her false hope of them being together. So, yeah Kara is going with them and that's not changing, gotta problem to bad. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
